walkingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Wiki: Episode 11 (When We Had The Chance)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki (Bantus then puts a bigger maniacal grin on his face as he deeply cuts Sierra's throat) Sierra: Br-erg. Night: Sierra! SIERRA! Wachow: Shut up! Tesla, get us home! I need to think. Vintage: About what sir? We need to go somewhere else, get away from- Wachow: Shut up! We aren't going anywhere! We will wait until we can kill them all! (Screen shows BreZ and Vintage at the gate with two men on the other side) BreZ: Don't fucking move, we will decide whether or not you go or stay! Man 1: If you have such a problem, we won't bother you, we just make offers to whoever we see. BreZ: What do you mean offers? Crimson: We're like salesmen, except for weapons. Wachow:...Weapons? Panchamp: That's correct...Wachow. (Screen shows Wachow and a Man looking at Bantus killing Sierra and himself from his camera room) Wachow: Perfect, this is perfect. Panchamp: Looks like they're slowly losing numbers. Wachow: Yes you will. *Wachow then pulls out his gun and shoots Vintage in the head*...As a corpse. BreZ: 3, 2, 1 Wachow: Light it. This Time (Screen shows Teddy and DWAS holding Night back in Coupe's office) Night: You dare say it wasn't your fault?! Sierra would still be alive if you shot the suicidal crazy man. Coupe: We didn't know he was suicidal. Night: If you were a fucking cop, you would have shot him even if there wasn't an apocalypse. Coupe: I don't kill because it's an apocalypse! That's lowering the number of humans! Night: Well, instead of losing one, you lost 2, is that better? I know you're not religious, I know you've killed before, you had no fucking reason to not kill Bantha! Coupe: You don't know me! Night: I know you're a fucking coward, and your making this place more and more defenseless as it is! 4 people died in the last few days, another person is in jail! Coupe: What's your point? Night: I get you wanted to make a community for people to live, but you can do that with twenty-something people! You need everyone as a guard, on their best, not some people as cooks or mechanics. Coupe: So throw people out? Night: No! Teach them to shoot a fucking gun, make this place safe, maybe then we wouldn't have five-seven guards left. Coupe: The guards here are strong. Night: Cause I fucking trained them! If I never showed up, these two in front of me would be on the ground already. DWAS: We weren't that bad. Teddy: We knew the common sense man, don't make it seem like we were weak. Night: After all I've done for this place, the one thing you could have done is protect the person I loved, but no, you let her get her fucking neck sliced open! Coupe:.. Night: What?! Admitting defeat? Coupe:...Get him out. Night: Motherfucker. DWAS: C'mon Night, just leave. Night:...*leaves the room* Coupe:...DWAS, Teddy, you guys can leave as well. Teddy: Sir, shou- DWAS: *put his hand in front of Teddy and shakes his head* Teddy:...Yes sir. (DWAS and Teddy then leave the room, leaving Coupe alone) Coupe:... (Screen shows Fire, Joe, Metal and Four at Samis's bar) Four: So yeah...That's how Sierra died. Joe: My god. Fire: Can't believe that whole group is gone. Flare, CE, Nail and now Sierra, god, maybe if we never met them, they'd still be alive. Metal: I only knew one outta the four people you mentioned, sounds like they weren't doing good from the start. Four: Samis, another round. Samis: That was your seventh beer this week Four, that's two over your limit, if Coupe finds out. Four: *puts extra caps on the table* One more. Samis:...You're lucky I'm trying to buy some new things from your sisters store. *takes caps and puts another beer down* But that's it. Four: *drinks* We'll see. Fire:...Should we be worried about this? Samis: Nope, just don't say anything. Joe: For Coupe's sake...We won't. (The Users then see Night quickly walk by the bar through the windows) Fire: ...Night...He's losing it. Joe: He lost Sierra in...A horrible way but...I don't know, what'd you expect? Fire: I expected Sierra to be alive... Joe:...Oh... Metal:...We can't let this get to us, can we? I mean, we've been doing pretty good aside this week. (DWAS and Teddy walk into the bar) Teddy: There you are Fo-how many drinks have you had? Four: 8 Teddy: *takes beer and throws it away* Coupe is having enough problems, he doesn't need a drunk guard to add to it Four: Man, I can do nothing as guard. DWAS: Shut up man, Night is starting to be a problem. Teddy: I fear he may hurt someone soon. Fire: Well, unless something happens...There's not much we can do about him. Joe: You know how he gets. Teddy: Yeah... (A female user then walks into the bar) Woman 1: Somehow I knew I'd find you here. DWAS: Oh, hey Posk. Four: Erg, what'd you want. Posk: I don't know, first off I'm pretty sure you're over your 5 beer per guard limit. Teddy: he was. Posk: Secondly, I want to know why there was throw up all over our bathroom. Four: Listen sis, I came up with a cold. Posk: Bullshit! You were hungover and you know it! Four: I don't get drunk that easily. Samis: You went over your limit in one day. Teddy: Samis, stop giving him beer for extra caps, before I tell Coupe. Cause now is a bad time to be on his bad side. Samis: Yeah yeah, sorry. Four: What's it matter, not like you slipped on it. Posk: It was on the floor and in the shower, I'm not cleaning it up. Four: Go get MrC. Posk: He's on duty, you're not, and it's your throw up. Four: Sorry, not happening. Posk: Hmph! *storms out* DWAS:...You should probably act nicer to your lil sis man. Four: Whatever. DWAS:...Okay, nevermind. (Screen shows Ynkr and Noah at the jail) Noah: So yeah, she's gone. Ynkr:...This is all my fault Noah:...That's what everyone's saying. Ynkr: But Coupe does need to start being more harsh...I mean, I know I'm only in here for three months but...Still, Sierra would be alive... Noah:...*gets up* Ynkr: On your way out, make sure to tell MrC to not let Night visit. Noah: Heh, I don't think MrC is that dumb. Ynkr: Just making sure... (Noah then leaves the jail room) Ynkr:...I'm gunna die in here. (Screen shows Posk near one of the Communities walls) Posk: Eeerrrrrggg! I hate him so much! He doesn't do a single thing besides drink, sleep, and occasionally be a shitty guard! I can't believe I have to clean up his barf when he isn't even allowed to be drunk, it's unbelie- (Posk is cut off from an explosion happening on the other side of the wall, throwing her a few feet and getting crushed by parts of the wall) (Screen shows the users at the bar) Teddy: Holy shit! DWAS: What was that? Fire: What that a bomb? (Screen shows the jail) Noah: *was about to leave* What the fuck? MrC: What was that noise? (Screen shows Coupe's office) Coupe:...This can't be good. (Screen shows Wachow, Tesla, BreZ, Panchamp and Crimson walk through the destruction they made) Tesla: *sees Posks body* Heh! We already got one. Wachow: Now kill the rest. (Wachow then throws a grenade at a nearby house, destroying a wall and making it collapse) Wachow: No one lives...Kill them all! Tesla: Split up. (Screen shows Loyg and YTK run to the group that's now in front of the bar) YTK: There you are Loygan: Guys, what the fuck was that?! Four: We don't know! Teddy: It came from this way! DWAS: Let's go! Fire, you and the others get the safety! Fire: I need to find Noah and Night. Joe: I'll come with you. Metal: Samis, let's go! Samis: On it! (The users all run in their perspective direction) (Screen shows Loyg, YTK, Teddy, Four and DWAS run toward the noise) Loyg: It looks like it came from this way. Four: Is that part of the wall? Loyg: Looks like it, everyone, be in gu- (Loyg is cutoff by being shot in the head by BreZ) BreZ: We're back! YTK: Loygan! DWAS: Get to cover! (BreZ continues to shoot at the Users as YTK takes cover behind a car as the others take cover behind houses) Teddy: We need to get around him! DWAS: Where's a weak point?! Teddy: No idea! How 'bout you Four? Four:... DWAS:...Four?! (The screen shows Four looking at Posks corpse) DWAS:...Oh shit. Four: I don't know...But I'm going to kill him. YTK: Guys, distract him while I run over there! DWAS: We'll try! BreZ: Maybe this'll lure you out! (BreZ throws a grenade near the car YTK is behind) YTK: *sees the grenade* Fuck! (The grenade blows up the car making a bigger explosion with YTK being engulfed in flames) Teddy: YTK! DWAS: No, this can't be happening! Four:... Teddy: Okay, we need to move! DWAS, Four, follow me to this house over here! DWAS: Got it! (Teddy and DWAS move to another house, but Four stays where he is) BreZ: No, no, no. (BreZ shoots at Teddy and DWAS but doesn't get a hit as they get to another house) Teddy: Four, what're you doing?! Four:... Teddy: Get over here! BreZ: *gets closer to Teddy's locations* I got you! Teddy: Get back! Get back! (BreZ is about to shoot Teddy when...) Four: Errraahgg! BreZ: O-u-... (Screen shows BreZ with a knife in his back held by Four) Four: You killed my sister! You motherfucker! *takes out knife and stabs again* BreZ: Erg! Four: I'll kill you and your fucking friends! *stabs again* BreZ: Sto- Four: Fuck you! *puts the knife in BreZ's throat* (BreZ drops dead as Four sobs and gasps over his body) Teddy:...*puts hand on Fours shoulder* Come on, I'm sorry but...There's more of them. Four:...*gets up* Let's go. Teddy: Alright, team...Move out! (Screen shows Metal and Samis running in between random houses) Metal: Come on! Where's someplace safe?! Samis: I don't know! What are we running from anyways?! Metal: I'm pretty sure it's an attack! We have to avoid being shot! Samis: Maybe Coupe's office? But I don't know- (Samis is cutoff by being shot in the stomach) Samis: Ahhhhg! *gags* Crimson: Got one! Metal: No! Samis: G-go. Metal: I can c-*notices Crimson getting closer*...I'm sorry *runs away* Samis: G-go...Erg. Crimson: *approaches Samis' body* Aww, look at you, not even a guard. No weapon, not even a sharpened pencil. *shoots Samis in the head* Stupid ass community, now where'd that other guy go? (Screen shows Fire and Joe running to the Jail) Fire: Is that Noah? Joe: Yeah! It is! (They both run into the Jail) Fire: Noah, there you are! Noah: Thank god, you guys are okay. MrC: What's happening out there? I haven't gotten word from the other gu- (He is cut off by his Walkie Talkie) DWAS: *From Walkie Talkie* Hello? Hello? MrC: DWAS! What's happening?! DWAS: The Savage Community attacked! Loyg and YTK are dead, we killed one of theirs! MrC: Shit...*goes to weapons cabinet and give Fire, Noah, and Joe guns* You guys not be good fighters, but it's better than nothing. Noah: We'll be fine. MrC: Good, we need to go, follow me! (The Users leave the Jail) (Screen shows Eyes, Task and Box go into Coupe's office) Eyes: Coupe, we are under attack! Coupe: I'm aware, and I'm glad you all showed. Task: What do we do? Coupe: *gets up* Follow me. *walks out the door* Eyes: Yes sir. (The 3 follow Coupe outside) (Screen shows Teddy, DWAS and Four on top of the wall on the other side of the community) Teddy:...Holy shit. (Screen shows a massive amount of Zombies approaching the wall) DWAS: There's so many. Teddy: We can't let them get in, but we have to focus on the living first. Four: He's right, we can deal with Zombies easier than armed men. DWAS: Yeah, yeah. Teddy: Okay, let's gets down. (As Teddy is about to get off the wall, he is shot in the shoulder by Tesla) Tesla: Found you. Teddy: Agh-ah-aahhhh! (Screen shows Teddy knockbacked off the wall and fall onto the other side) Teddy: Ahhhg! My back! Four: Teddy! Teddy: *notices the Zombies approaching and gets up* Oof! DWAS: Teddy! Teddy: Just leave me! I'll be fine! Four: Get behind a pillar! (Four and DWAS get behind a pillar to avoid getting shot) DWAS: Teddy?! Teddy: Just go! DWAS:...C'mon Four. Four:... (Four and DWAS manage to get off the wall and run away without getting shot) Tesla: Lucky mother fuckers! Teddy:...Here I come God. *starts to shoot into the Zombies as they grab onto him* (Screen shows Joe, Noah and Fire behind a house) Joe: *looks at MrC's dead body* What're we gunna do?! Noah: We have to kill them! Joe: We haven't been in a gun fight in months, barely even with Zombies! Fire: We have to fight back either way! Joe:...I can't believe my old group did this. Noah: Just shut up and try to find an opening! Crimson: C'mon guys! I know where you're at, let's get this over with! *throws a grenade* (Screen shows the grenade bounce off the house they're behind and go a different direction and explodes) Crimson: Ohh, so close! Fire: Shit! Noah: We can't stay here! Joe: But we can't move either. (Screen shows Crimson silently make his way to their location as they continue to talk) Joe: If we move, we get shot! Noah: Would you rather be blown up?! Joe: I'd rather not die! Crimson: *jumps from around the corner and aims the gun* Too late! (Crimson is about to shoot when he is shot in the head and his body falls) Fire: What the? Noah: Who saved us. (Screen then shows Night walk from behind Crimson) Night: Hurry up guys, follow me. Fire: Night! Joe: Good to see you're okay. Night:...Just follow me. Joe: Yeah, got it. (The users walk off) (Screen shows Tesla) Tesla: Where the fuck did those two go? (Tesla then walks into the jail and then into the part where Ynkr is at) Ynkr: *sees Tesla* Hey! Y-you're from Wachow's group! Tesla: Heheh, *closes door behind him* Was looking for a few guards, looks like I got a prisoner. Ynkr: Fuck you! You're dead you hear me! Tesla: I'm not even gunna kill ya, you being behind bars and such, you'll starve before anything else. Ynkr: They'll come back for me. Tesla: We've already kill plenty of your people, you won't be being saved. Ynkr: Fuck you! Tesla: So what're you in for? Oh yeah, you tried to rape that girl who ended up dying a few days after anyways. Ynkr: How the- Tesla: Only of their were more guards on duty, we wouldn't be able to spy on you guys so easily. Ynkr: Motherfucker...I'll kill your fucking leader, I swear to god! Tesla: It's been fun *grabs door knob* But I have people to kill, things to do *opens door* Ynkr: You can't leave me here! Tesla: Heh, later. (As Tesla opens the door there are multiple Zombies on the other side of it who shroud into the room) Tesla: Shit! (Tesla is swarmed by Zombies and devoured) Tesla: Ahhhga-er-he-ahh! Ynkr: Holy shit! (Some Zombies notice Ynkr and try to get him through the bars) Ynkr: No, no, nooo! Help me! (Screen shows the whole community is infested with Zombies) Ynkr: HELP ME! (Screen shows Coupe, Eyes, Task and Box) Box: Where are we going? Coupe:...To kill these people. Eyes: Wait, really?! Coupe: Yes, I won't forgive anyone who kills my guards and destroys my wall. Task: Yes sir, you can count on u- (Task is cut off by Box being shot in the head) Eyes: Holy shit! Coupe: Get down! Wachow: Coupe, I won't shoot you, yet, but we need to talk! Eyes: Don't do it! Task: I'll talk to him! Coupe: Don't you dare stand up. Task: It'll prove my worth, I'll speak for you. *stands up* Coupe: Task, get d- (He is cut off by Task being shot in the head) Wachow: That didn't look like you Coupe, unless you got 10 years younger and 6 inches shorter. Coupe:... Eyes: Don't stand up! Wachow: I'll wait here all day! Cause we need to talk! (Screen shows Night, Fire, Noah and Joe as Night kills a Zombie) Night: Fire! Anything on the radio?! Fire: No ones speaking! Joe: *kills a Zombie* We need to hurry! Night: *sees two people approaching* People! Noah: It's DWAS! Fire: Four too! (DWAS and Four approach the group) Four: Thank god! Night: Good to see you too. DWAS: Sorry, but we need to leave the town! Noah: He's right, we can't live here anymore! Joe: We can't leave until we find others! Four: Everyone knows where to go in case the Community gets split up, right back to that stupid gas station where you guys were found! DWAS: Any survivors will go there! Joe:... Night: Let's go now! Fire: I'm guessing no car? Night: No, too dangerous to get one! Fire: Shit...Let's go then. (The Users than run off) (Screen shows Metal) Metal: Huff, huff, *grabed by Zombie* Shit! *gets out of grip* Get away! (Metal runs toward a random direction avoiding Zombies) Metal: Where-where do I go?! (Metal then sees a familiar looking Zombie walk towards him) Metal: Oh sh- Grinch! Aw Grinch no! (Metal runs away from The Zombified Grinch and sees Wachow holding Coupe at gunpoint) Wachow: You thought we wouldn't come back?! Coupe: No sane man would! Wachow: The group killed almost all my men! Coupe: You held them captive! Wachow: Fuck you! (Screen shows Panchamp run up to Wachow) Panchamp: They're all dead! Wachow: What?! Panchamp: Crimson, BreZ, Tesla, they're all dead! Wachow:...No...*aims gun at Coupe* You motherfucke- (Before Wachow shoots he is hit on the head by a thrown rock) Wachow: What the fuck! (Wachow looks behind him to see Metal) Wachow: *aims gun at Metal* Big mist- (Wachow is then shot in the leg by Eyes) Wachow: Fuck! Panchamp: Wachow! Eyes: Let's go! (Metal runs to Coupe and Eyes who then run away) Wachow: Don't worry about me, shoot them you fucking idiot! Panchamp: It's not worth it, we have to go! Wachow: *looks around to see Zombies approaching*...Fine! Help me up! (Panchamp helps Wachow up as the escape the Zombies) Wachow: *looks back* This is not the end Coupe! I swear! (Screen shows Coupe, Metal and Eyes running up to a car) Metal: Will it work? Eyes: I can hot wire it, let me just break it open! Coupe: Hurry! (Eyes attempts to shoot the cars front windows out when...) (Screen shows an arm grab Eyes from under the car) Eyes: Ahhhg! Coupe: Eyes! (A Zombie under the car then bites Eyes in the leg) Eyes: Ahhhhg, ahhhhhhh! *Shoots the Zombie* Fuck, fuck, fuck! Metal: Oh shit! Coupe: God no! Eyes: *looks at bite*...C-Coupe, I'm getting you out of here sir. Coupe: I'm sorry Eyes. Eyes: *slowly gets up and shoots the cars window out* It's fine sir. * Eyes opens the car door* As guard! We are h-here to protect you and the civilians, I will do just that. *hot wires the car* Get in! (Metal gets in the drivers seat as Eyes and Coupe get in the back) Coupe: Drive! (The group drives off in a certain direction) (Screen shows the gas station after an hour) Fire:...We're all that's left, aren't we? Four: We've been here half an hour and no one has shown. DWAS: At least Wach kept cars here. Joe: Not gunna lie, this station has been more useful for cars than I have. Fire: I don't have very good memories here. Night: No...We don't... Joe: Well...The cars are working...Guess it's time to go? DWAS: YTK, Loyg, MrC- Four: *Cringes at the name MrC* DWAS: Eyes, Posk, Grinch, Metal, Samis, Many, Clara and many others... Four: And Coupe... DWAS:...Let's go... Noah: *hears an engine* Wait! You hear that? Night: Someone's coming... Fire: Maybe it's Wachow. Four: I'll tear his fucking throat out. (The users see a car being driven by Metal) Fire: it's Metal! DWAS: I see Coupe and Eyes too! Joe: Holy shit! (The car pulls up as Coupe and Metal get out) Four: Coupe sir! You're ok! Coupe: Wait, stop! (Eyes then gets out of the car throwing up) Eyes: Uhh...I can't... Four: Eyes? (The users then see the bite mark on his leg) DWAS:...Shit. Eyes: Just go. Coupe: Eyes... Eyes: I'm dead, just...Let me die. Coupe: Don't talk like that. Eyes: I did what a good guard does. DWAS: We need to end his misery. Night: God dammit. Coupe:...Night? Night: Yeah? Coupe: You were his trainer...You'll do it. Night:...Understood. (Night then walks over to Eyes and grips his hand) Night:...I'm sorry...*shoots Eyes in the head* Coupe:... (Science fills the area for a few minutes) Fire:...So what do we do now? Coupe:...We get away from here. Joe: The cars are ready. Noah: I'll drive. Four: So will I. Coupe: Let's go... (The users split up into two cars) Noah:...We're back to this, huh? Night:... Four: Try to get some rest. Noah: Heh, haven't heard that in a while... (The two cars then drive off in the direction opposite from C.C.Community) (Screen shows the same road twenty minutes later as a truck drives down the same path as the users as the screen goes black) Next Time on The Walking Wiki Night: There's no where else to go we were lucky enough to find this place! Joe: But is this really where we have to live?! Coupe: It's not where we will live forever, just for how, we've been on the road for days. Fire: We don't even have anymore food, all the car from C.C had food in them, not Wachow's station cars! Four: The schools looks empty as well. Joe: I swear to god someone is watching us. Noah: Joe, maybe you should rest. Joe: I'm not going crazy! I know what I saw! Xim: My names Xim, this is Star and Evol. Xim: We know she can't be saved but...None of us can kill her, she's part of the family. Fire: So you want us to do it? Night: I can kill many things but...Not a kid. Star: You're in our home, we've been living here the past month! Four: That doesn't mean you get to treat us like shit! Xim: Both of you, calm down! Category:The Walking Wiki Category:Season 2